


Praying For Strength

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John introduces Ronon to a frozen treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying For Strength

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Praying For Strength  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John introduces Ronon to a frozen treat.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 27 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1127469.html?) at 1_million_words

“Do you want one, too?” John pointed to what he held in his hand.

Ronon looked doubtful. “What is it?”

“It’s a Snow Cone. General O’Neill sent a machine that makes them through with the last supply shipment. So at least now we can have them whenever it gets warm.”

Lust, hot and needy, spiraled through Ronon’s body and his eyes glazed over as he watched John’s tongue dart out to lick the cone he held in his hand before he slowly sucked the ice into his mouth. With a silent groan Ronon closed his eyes and prayed for strength.


End file.
